


【麦雷/ABO/pwp】雏菊

by Ritalock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritalock/pseuds/Ritalock





	【麦雷/ABO/pwp】雏菊

※双A  
※关于一个男孩与他爱的人  
※不懂法语，有bug请忽略  
————————  
他似暖阳与花朵  
引我背叛本能世俗

刚过了青春期的男孩依然难以抵抗荷尔蒙的诱惑，他控制不住自己的视线跟随那人，也控制不住自己的心向那个人一次又一次倾斜。  
他来了。  
合身的棕色格子西装严丝合缝地将那人修长纤瘦的身体包裹，褐色的尖头系带皮鞋在地面上踏出一点声响，每一步都轻巧踏在男孩耳膜上，让男孩感到心尖发颤。  
叛逆的男孩被同学捉弄而误选了法语课作为他的选修课，他并不觉得自己有什么语言天赋，于是他只能不情不愿地去上课。  
可是他遇到了他。  
他是男孩法语课的老师，一个英俊的Alpha，戴着金丝边的眼镜，嘴角总是带着似有若无的温柔笑意。  
男孩也是个Alpha，一个非常受欢迎的Alpha，他有着小麦色的皮肤和琥珀色的眸子，长睫像是一对墨色的翅膀，男孩的个子很高，喜欢打篮球，每当他在篮球场上挥汗如雨时总有许多女孩子和Omega站在场边尖叫。他肆意而张扬，但他从来都不缺仰慕者。  
男人比他还要高上那么一点，没有他身上锻炼出来的漂亮肌肉，但是有着天鹅一般优美的硕长身形。  
所以他是怎么喜欢上了他的老师呢？他自己也想不明白。或许是因为他身边从没有一个这样散发着书卷气的人，也或许是因为他禁欲的昂贵西装，又或许是因为他修长漂亮的手指和他美酒一样动听的声音。  
总之，男孩的第一次心动，给了一个和他一样是男性的，一样是Alpha的人。  
他有时会感到懊恼，为什么男人不是一个Omega，他应该是个Omega的，他看起来那么文雅，那么脆弱。他应该被放进透明的玻璃罩子里，什么也不用做，只是安静地在里面看书，写字，他应该成为一个漂亮而精致的摆设。  
但这个Alpha依然让他魂牵梦绕，他已经不记得有多少次在梦中男人被他压在身下肆意贯穿着，那个人精致的外壳被他尽数打开，那双眼噙着泪，总是带着笑的嘴也只能发出无意义的哭叫声。  
然后他醒来，下身硬的像铁一样。  
他不喜欢学语言，但是为了接近男人，男孩每次都会在课后留下，让男人再给他讲那些生涩的词语和句子。  
男人对他很好，看着他的时候总是极尽温柔，富有耐心，笑起来春风一样和煦，让男孩更加入迷。  
“今天我们讲一首诗，来自法国诗人缪塞的《雏菊》。”男人说话了，依然是慢条斯理地。  
男孩的心却蓦然颤了一下，几乎是瞬间抬起头毫无顾忌地盯着男人，男人只是看着他浅浅地笑，然后那个像酒一样醇美的声音响了起来。  
Je suis affectueux, quelque chose n'ai pas dit  
我爱着，什么也不说，只看你在对面微笑。  
Je suis affectueux, seulement mon à la conscience de coeur  
我爱着，只我心里知觉，不必知晓你心里对我的感情。  
Je prise mon secret, je prise également ma douleur  
我珍惜我的秘密，也珍惜淡淡的忧伤，那不曾化作痛苦的忧伤。  
I a par le passé pris un serment,  
je suis affectueux,  
n'embrasse pas n'importe quel espoir,  
mais a le bonheur——  
我曾宣誓，我爱着，不怀抱任何希望，  
但并不是没有幸福——  
à condition que puisse vous voir, je me sens pour satisfaire.  
只要能看到你，我就感到满足

男孩的法语真的很差，可是这一次，他却听懂了。  
他不知道会不会是他想的那个意思，所以他紧张又心悸，憧憬又害怕。  
他几乎是忘了自己如果度过了那漫长的一节课，直到教室的人都走了，只剩下一个愣在原地的他。  
“Greg，怎么还不走？”男人笑眯眯地看着他。  
“我……Holmes先生，你可以再给我讲一下今天的内容吗？”  
像以往的每一次，他又说出了他的请求。  
他温柔的老师没有拒绝，坐在他身边，耐心地讲着。  
他的老师用他节骨分明的手指翻动着书页，而且因为他们过于近的距离，男孩甚至可以嗅到男人身上浅浅地信息素味道，掩藏的很好的，像他一样温和沉稳的雪松气味。  
男孩又有点懊恼了，因为他明明是个再真不过的Alpha，却有着不符合他外表的信息素气味——雏菊，这让他觉得自己一点都不像个真正强大的Alpha。  
雏菊。  
他讲这首诗，会是那样吗？  
他根本没再听男人讲什么，他满眼满心都是男人柔软的发尾，雪白的一截脖颈，精致的耳垂和漂亮的腰线，还有一点一点的足尖。  
男孩感觉到自己的阴茎正在慢慢膨胀，委屈巴巴地缩在紧窄的牛仔裤里，叫嚣着它想要拥有什么。  
于是男孩真的这么做了，他握住了男人的手腕把他压在了椅背上，他喘着粗气看着他的老师。  
“Greg你这是做什么？”  
他的老师依然好脾气的笑着，似乎觉得这是个不大不小的玩笑。  
“Holmes先生对不起，可是我忍不住了。”  
男孩说着就莽撞地亲上了男人的唇，像个真正的毛头小子那样毫无章法，只会舔舐和轻吮，他感觉到他的老师并没有激烈地反抗他的动作，这让他有些欣喜，于是他伸出舌头撬开了男人的唇缝，想要去寻找男人的舌头共舞。  
男人的口腔里依然是好闻的木香，空气里充斥着两个人接吻而发出的湿哒哒的水啧声，听的男孩的下体更硬了。  
我想要拥有他。男孩想，我想进入他的体内，让他只属于我。  
男孩的吻逐渐偏离了本来的方向，朝着男人的耳根和颈侧移去，抓着男人手腕的手也伸到了西装的下摆，企图把衬衫从裤子里扯出来，让他的手能直接贴上那肖想已久的肌肤。  
“Greg，等……等一下……”男人仰着脖子喘气，手掌推了推他的胸膛。  
“别拒绝我……”男孩扯开领口的扣子，把一个个细密的吻落在那轮廓分明的锁骨上，嘬出一个又一个细小的红色痕迹，像是在锁骨上盛开的花。  
当男孩的手伸进男人的裤子里时，他觉得自己是世界上最幸福的人，因为他感觉到手里握着的器官正发着热，甚至感觉到上面跳动的经脉。  
“老师你喜欢我对吗……今天的诗是因为我对吗……”男孩快速地说着，凝望着男人的眼睛。  
男人的耳尖闻言泛了红，一时间竟然有些控制不住地释放了一点信息素。  
“我……因为你说过你不喜欢自己的信息素，我想告诉你……它很美，真的。”  
一瞬间铺天盖地的雏菊香气充斥在空气中，男孩又一次吻上了他的老师，喃喃道:“我要你。”  
那只属于男孩的手刚刚伸向男人的身后，男孩就感觉一阵天旋地转，下一秒他感觉自己被压在了桌子上，而他的老师正微笑着。  
男孩惊异于文弱的男人居然如此轻松地将他压制，他正想挣扎，却被充斥在鼻间的雪松气味抑制的动弹不得，这是属于Alpha的强势气味。  
“……老师？”男孩无力地挣动了一下手腕。  
“抱歉Greg，我想你搞错了什么，但是没关系，我可以教你。”  
男人英俊的脸离他越来越近，那张柔软的唇瓣很快就贴上了他的。  
男人的吻技比他高了不知道多少，那条灵活的舌缠着他的舌扭动，又舔过敏感的上颚，不放过他口腔里的每个角落。这个吻几乎攫取了他全部的呼吸和思考能力，他感觉自己的头脑越发昏沉，而在不知不觉间，等他们结束了这个吻的时候，他的裤子已经被扔在了地上，下肢赤条条的垂在课桌边。  
男孩再迟钝也明白了现在的状况，他的老师，他暗恋许久的人，想要进入他，而他并不能反抗。  
男人漂亮的手指已经探入了两根手指去试探，Alpha不同于Omega可以自体润滑，他的体内生涩而狭窄，并且这样的进入并不能让他觉得舒服，甚至有些疼痛。  
男人吻着他的额角安抚，手指温柔地在肠壁上开拓，另一只手摩挲着男孩硬着的阴茎。  
“很快，好吗？”  
男人太温柔了。这种温柔把他牢牢包裹着，让他无法说出拒绝，也无法抑制自己的心跳。  
男人的性器很烫，很硬，一点一点挤进他的身体时感觉一点都不好，但是他还是不争气地涌上了眼泪，他也不知道为什么。  
男人慢慢地动作，借助那点并不丰富的液体在他身体里摸索。男孩只能发出一点哼声和喘息，目不转睛地看着额角已经出了汗的男人。  
男孩太紧了，而且因为他的紧张，紧窄的肠道一直控制不住的收缩着，这让男人又爽又痛，他很想大开大合地侵犯男孩，但是那样会吓跑男孩，所以他咬着牙忍着，慢慢让男孩适应，慢慢寻找着男孩体内的开关。  
“唔——！”男孩的身体忽然向上弹动了一下，眼眶泛了红，整个人都紧紧绷着，勾着男人脖颈的手臂也收紧了，空气里突然爆发出了雏菊的甜美气息。  
他的花开了。  
男人终于加快了速度，肉体相碰撞发出黏腻的水声和啪啪的声响，男孩忍着不让自己发出声音，只有偶尔从牙缝里泄出一两声动听的呻吟。  
男人笑了，他倔强的、要强的、可爱的男孩。  
男孩的眼神早已不复清明，身上的男人一下一下顶在他最受不了的地方，体内地酸痒感和着快感从他的尾椎一路攀升，最后在脑袋里炸成一个不大不小的烟花。  
男人的手抚摸着他的后腰和修长的腿，一个又一个吻落在额头鼻尖和下巴，他的白衬衫垮垮的穿在身上，露出一边肩膀和大片胸膛，下摆遮住了他们相连的地方，可隐约可见的进出的性器让这一切都看起来更加色气。  
这是男孩的第一次，那些青春期的瑰丽想象和梦中的旖旎和现在相比都显得那么苍白而单薄，如今，此时此刻，滚烫的体温是真的，晶莹的汗水是真的，吻是真的，触摸也是真的，耳边的喃喃爱语是真的，空气中芳香的气味是真的，一切都是真的。  
男孩突然觉得自己即将到达顶峰，他所有的爱意心情都急需一个突破口，他需要释放。  
男人的权杖还在他体内，却生生停下动作截断了男孩即将到来的高潮，男孩红着眼不满的呜呜咽咽地轻哼着，男人却没一点要继续的意思。  
“你该跟我说什么Greg？”  
男孩失了焦的双眼迷茫地看着他，拽着他的手往自己的下体按。  
男人握住了他的性器却不再动弹，只是补充道:“你该说你爱我。”  
“唔……”  
“乖，说了就放过你，嗯？”  
男孩体内的欲火卷走了他所有的神智，他只明白了只要说一句话，就可以得到像刚才一样甜美的快乐，于是他听话地张开嘴，粉色的舌尖若隐若现:“唔……我爱你……”  
“不对，再说一次。”  
“我……爱你……”  
“还是不对宝贝儿，不说出正确答案我是不会动的哦。”  
男孩几近崩溃，用脑中所剩无几的清明猜测着男人想要的答案，终于哭喊了起来:“Je t'aime！啊——！”  
男人听闻的一瞬间便重新顶了进去，重重碾压在男孩的敏感点上，同时握着男孩性器的手颇有技巧性地动着，男孩被一前一后的快感刺激得很快哑着嗓子射了出来，白浊点点滴滴都落在了男人昂贵的西装外套上。  
男人没再为难他，用力顶了几下也跟着成结射在了他体内，然后趴在他身上低低地笑着，刚高潮过后声音透过相接的胸膛传到男孩耳膜，该死的性感。  
空气里飘着雏菊和雪松的味道，像是广阔森林里正盛开着雏菊，而一棵雪松为雏菊挡住了风雨。  
“我是个Alpha，你也是。”男孩闷闷地说。  
“没错。”  
“你是我的老师。”  
“对。”  
“你刚刚把我……”  
“Greg，”男人撑起身靠近他，两个人几乎是鼻尖贴着鼻尖，男人的眼神无比认真，“这些都不是问题好吗，重要的是我们相爱着。”  
男孩像是累了，懒懒地打了个哈欠:“那期末考试我可以拿到A吗？”  
男人又笑了，俯下身亲了亲那张鲜艳的唇:“看你表现了宝贝儿。”  
——Fin——


End file.
